dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:List of Dragon Ball manga chapters
Now that pages are being created for each Volume in the manga, should this page be deleted, or should we just add the links to all 42 pages in here? 21:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :We should just list volumes and chapter titles and have links to the volumes. This page shouldn't be deleted since it is on the main pages in the contents colum. The summaries and title pages should be deleted. - Slayer25769 22:48, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree. It should be turned into just a straight list where every entry is a link to the volume articles. 00:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Full color covers I have the entirety of the Full Color manga. I'd like to upload all 519 of the chapter covers for you, and put them up. My questions are: 1. How should I go about this? I assume you don't want the black and white covers replaced. Is there a preferred way to put two versions of a cover on the same page? Which should be featured prominently, the B/W, or color? 2. Does this wiki have a batch uploader installed? I'd like to be able to upload 10 or 20 at a time so I wouldn't have to spend an hour clicking files in a folder. 髑髏騎士 (talk) 02:21, December 12, 2013 (UTC) For the covers, you can put this where the black and white image is: Black/White= |-| Color= Then, for example, where FILENAME.png is, put the black and white one. Where FILENAME2.png is, put the colored one. This makes a 'tabber', which creates two tabs that allow for alternating between the two images when the page is viewed. For the batch upload, that would be . It's limit is ten images at a time. Not sure if it has a limit on how many times it can be consecutively used though. 04:27, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Got it, thanks. I'll get started later tonight. With any luck I'll have it done in a few weeks. 髑髏騎士 (talk) 05:00, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :: :At the suggestion of User:Jeangabin666, I got the green light from User:10X Kamehameha to display the Full Color releases first. I thought I'd post here first, just to clarify what I'm doing. :髑髏騎士 (talk) 05:51, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ::All done. After Frieza, a lot of pages are missing the translated titles and Tankōbon covers. The colored "Tankōbon" covers need to be renamed to Kanzenban, too. I'll try to add/fix these soon. Once I'm done with that, I'd like to go through them all again and update the quality of some of these images. A few questions about that: ::1. I assume updating the old, low-res, pixelated images with images from the full color release is fine, right? ::2. I plan to leave high quality black and white images alone, but would you like the important ones (for example, first Super Saiyan transformations, first appearances, major deaths, etc) swapped out for color? Should I ask someone specific about this? ::Once I'm done with everything else, I'd like to go back and write short chapter summaries. Something like this, which I wrote awhile back. Would anyone be interested in helping out in that area? ::Oh, and one last thing. The full color releases have their own versions of the volume cover art. Should I add these? If so, what should the tab's title be, Full Color? JPN Full Color? To see what I mean, the cover for The Monkey King is here. ::髑髏騎士 (talk) 12:57, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :::1-yeah i think you should replace the black and whitr images with the new ones but don't remove them completlly just put them in the Gallary section :::2-i allready took cae of the volume covers so don't bother User:GokuBrolyVegeta 16:48, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Sidebar Now that I've finished adding the kanji, romaji and translations to every chapter, next I'd like to touch up the sidebar a bit. The sidebar for the anime episodes have a nice white background behind the episode details. I'd like to include that on the individual manga chapter pages, specifically underneath "chapter details". I took a look at both infobox templates, but wasn't able to figure it out. Who should I ask about this? 髑髏騎士 (talk) 12:52, December 16, 2013 (UTC)